The Bet
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: The Doctor and Rose make a bet on Christmas Eve, trouble ensues. 10Rose Christmas fic. Please Read


**TITLE: The Bet**

**AUTHOR: 28dOOMDoom28**

**SUMMARY: When a bet is placed, it's a bound contract. 10Rose Christmas fic.**

**A/N: ok this fic is going to only have about 3 chapters, which are all pretty weird and I'm treating them like sort of one shots, although they work together. HAHA, just for reference, they're in AUSTRALIA for once :D LOL, bye bye UK.**

**The idea is something I was tossing around and joking about at Christmas with my family, lol. And what a Christmas it has been. MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!!**

Chapter One: "Bloody Idiot"

"Doctor," Rose said, clearing her throat. "I don't think you should be going so fast."

The Doctor only laughed and pressed harder down on the pedal, moving the vehicle along at an even faster rate. "Nothing is going to happen." He assured her, smiling like the gitt he could sometimes be.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

"And what danger could we come into contact with?" He took his eyes off the road and looked into his companions.

Shaking her head she replied, "I don't know. But I know you, and I know danger always follows us."

"Ok, how about this…" he said stalling, trying to come up with some sort of compromise before Roses temper flared. "Uhhh, if anything happens, that could be counted as negative you…"

Rose cut him off. "YOU will be my slave for a week, giving me endless supplies of chips and taking us to the most relaxing of locations."

He raised his eyebrow quizzically, before nodding. "Fine, but when and I do mean WHEN nothing happens you have to do whatever I say, without complaining and bringing me entire containers of jellybeans at any one time."

She laughed, before bringing her hand up to shake on it, meaning to bound the bet. He brought his forwards and it was all set.

'I'm not going to lose this one' Rose thought.

'Rose is never going to win. I'm too good to lose and get into trouble when I don't plan it."

The Doctor, just to prove his concentrate revved his amazing V8 and pulled out a bottle of Shiraz. He pulled the cork out with his teeth, and handed it over to Rose, who was had her mouth open.

"You can't…you're driving."

"It's fine. I'm a Time lord. We don't react the same way to alcohol as humans do."

She just rolled her eyes and took a swig. Nothing like a good cup and this wasn't it. She handed it over, and he took an extremely large gulp.

Half an hour later, they ended up getting off the Freeway and drove onto to Plenty Road. Almost immediately, they had to drop their speed to 70, although the Doctor firstly out rightly refused to do the speed limit. "Time Lord's done do speed limits. Its our right to drive as fast as possible."

"Suuuuure it is." She said, winking showing she didn't believe him for a minute. After turning off onto the next possible main road, they were pulled over. The "Boys in blue" had 'em and it was Roses turn to silently laugh at the predicament the Doctor had gotten himself into.

The Doctor obediently rolled down his window for the approaching policeman. "G'day mate. Howareyagoin'?" He tried his best to win the policeman over.

"Goo'evening sir. D'ya know how fast ya wer' driving?" The Doctor just shook his head in the negative. "You were doing 100 in a 70 zone. You can loose ya licence automatically for this offence."

"Was I? I didn't know I was. I swear sir, I would never drive so fast without meaning to."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mate." The policeman replied. "So whatcha been up to tonight, been celebrating Christmas with the Mrs?"

"No, just out for a nice friendly drive." He grinned, knowing he wasn't going to give up any information freely.

"So wher' ya been driving from?"

"Oh you know, just here and there. We just came from the nice town of Seymour up in the North."

"Seymour?" He nodded. "Oh do you know…"

"We're not locals. We were just driving through." Rose finally interjected. She got the policeman's attention.

"Well hello there."

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Thomo" he replied without thinking.

"Thomo?"

"Yea. Anyways, I've just been told that everyone today who gets pulled over, regardless of what they were doing has to have a breathalyser test. So if you don't mind…" He reached into his bag and pulled out the tester. "If you could just breathe into this…"

The Doctor leaned out the window and put his mouth on the device, before breathing heavily into it. It beeped and Thomo gasped, realising that the Doctor was well over the .05 mark. In fact he was .2 over the mark.

"I'm sorry but you're goin' have ta get outta the car, mate." The Doctor didn't seemed phased. "You're well over the .05 mark and so you have to get outta the car, and come into the Booze bus, matey."

The Doctor considered his options for a minute, and eventually decided that he should do as he was told, just the once. He grabbed the bottle, and got out the car, but waited for Rose to get out as well before taking a step before the apprehending vehicle.

"It's just this way." Thomo led the way into the big oversized booze bus, already filled with many others who had been caught drink driving that night. Rose grabbed onto the Doctor hand and quickly took the bottle off of him, and guzzled the rest down before it could get confiscated.

Once they were seated and their "details" were taken down, they were free to sit around until they were no longer under the influence of the alcohol.

"I told you! I told you!" Rose sung, dancing around the bus, drawing in the attention of all of the boys in blue.

"Shut it you!" Rose just laughed and kissed his cheek before continuing her dancing…

**Ok, The end of this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it, cause it means a lot of me…LOL.**

**Also, sorry if the details of the Booze bus weren't completely correct, what can I say…I'm 16 bloody years old and I don't drive, let alone drink and drive. However I have been pulled over in a car way too many times so this is my get back LMFAO…**

**REMEMBER…"IF YOU DRINK AND DRIVE YOU'RE A BLOODY IDIOT"----TAB ©**


End file.
